fightingcharsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shura Nai Khanomtom
Shura (シュラ, ชูรา) Nai Khanomtom is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 1762. Story Shura Nai Khanomtom is a brave and traditional Muay Thai fighter. His respected elder brother, Ashura Nai Khanomtom, is a Muay Thai champion who was attacked by someone and disappeared. Believing him to be dead, Shura left home and traveled 6000 kilometes just to take part in the second World Heroes tournament, in order to discover what happened to him and honor his memory by becoming the new strongest Muay Thai fighter in the world. Shura is unaware, however, that is brother is actually alive and returned home soon after Shura left. His family send him in search of Shura instead. During the tournament, Shura meets Ryoko Izumo, to whom he develops a unrequited love. He also meets the movie star Kim Dragon, who reminds him of his brother. Dragon, however, finds him annoying. When the tournament ends, Shura and Ashura come face to face. Shura is beaten up and dragged back home while scolded for going off and worrying their family, demanding he stop his childish fantasy of being number one. He assures Shura that he will be alive for a long time. He returns in the next World Heroes tournament to test the results of his training with his brother and prove his strength, once again without telling anything to his family. Part of his training was to attach weights to his nipples, something Shura himself found strange. He also sealed away his Kuuchuu Nidan Mawashi Geri (Twirl Kick) move for being too lethal to use, only using it as a last resort. This time his own mother, Sheila Nai Khanomtom, appears in the tournament, telling him he's grounded for leaving again, and beats up Shura in front of Dr. Sugar Brown. Game Appearances World Heroes 2 - Playable World Heroes Perfect - Playable Trivia * Shura is based on the legendary Muay Thai hero, Nai Khanomtom. * His ending implies that Dio was the one who attacked his brother, as he claims to have avenged his brother after defeating him. * Shura is seen as a rather dull and boring character in-game. The game references this by representing even his own family treating him as a nuisance. The other characters also make fun of him in their win quotes. Rasputin says in one of his win quotes that it might be due to Karma. In ADK World, Janne comments on how Shura is actually popular with fans. * The monks present in his World Heroes 2 stage are named Leleay and Kinoko. The cat in the same stage is named Sirius and she is really attached to Shura. * In the SNES version of World Heroes 2, Shura's brother Ashura is actually a pallete swap of Shura due to the hardware's limitations. Gallery World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Shurawh2j pic.png|Portrait Shura wh2snesending1.gif|SNES Ending Shura wh2snesending2.gif|Ashura in the SNES version Shura wh2ending1.png|Ending Shura wh2ending2.png|Ashura Shura wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Shura Jet.jpg|WH2 Jet Artwork Shura intro.png|Intro Shura bust.png|Bust stageshura.png|Sirius, Leleay and Kinoko in Shura's stage Wh2j gb.jpg|WH2 Jet Game Boy Cover WH2Gamepro.jpg|WH2 Gamepro Artwork Wh2cover.jpg|WH2 Cover Wh2 pcenginecover.png|WH2 Cover PC Engine version Wh2 marqueeheader.jpg|WH2 Marquee Header Wh2 famicomcover.jpg|WH2 Famicom version cover World-Heroes-2-Jet-Image-Album-Soundtrack-OST2.jpg|Artwork from WH2 Jet OST Category:Male Category:Human Category:Muay Thai Category:Kickboxing Category:Thai Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect